


Cherry Pie and Ice-cream

by The_Magpie_1



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Vampire Sex, Vampire Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magpie_1/pseuds/The_Magpie_1
Summary: Steve Rogers is Americas golden boy, however all the attention can make it very hard for him to go anywhere. Especially when he's hungry.





	1. Hello Captain America

Being Americas golden boy was not always a good thing. The eyes of America and the world were always luring into his business, which made it very difficult and uncomfortable for Steve sometimes, especially when he needed to do some ‘grocery shopping’. Steve would usually go out on a Friday night, if there were no missions of course, He’d set off from the Tower at 7:20pm and walk 15 minutes down to a little diner, he’d come in and sit in his usual booth.

He’d then order a green tea and it would take him 25 minutes to drink it as he read the daily paper. He’d then take the 25-minute walk back, hang his brown leather coat up and go to the bathroom before making his way to the main room to see if any missions or news came in regaining the Avengers. After a while he noticed you, the new girl who just started. He thought you were very pretty, and of course you knew who he was.

‘well blow me down with a feather. A pleasure to meet you Captain America’

You said shyly, inside you were fan girling so hard. This was the one and only Captain America sitting in a booth at your work. Some body pinch me.

‘A pleasure to meet you too – Y/N’ Steve greeted you back, as he read your name tag. He extended his hand and you shook it.

‘Well, I must say it’s an honour to see you, but why come here?'

‘I like the quietness, so many eyes on us I just like to sometimes pull away’ You smiled and nodded.

‘Well, it looks like you’ve had a rough day’

Truth be told Steve had had a rough day, the mission this week nearly killed Natasha, and injured Sam. Y/N toddled off for a moment and came back with a plate and a cloth over it. You placed it down in front of him ‘Don’t tell my boss’ you winked as you pulled off the cloth to reveal a nice big slice of cherry and cranberry pie with ice cream on top.

And that’s how it started. Steve was so heart warmed by the thought and the pie after tasted extra sweet and delicious. He’d go back a very happy man. As time went on, he’d start to visit the little diner whenever he could. It was usually just twice a week now but he needed to see Y/N. After a few months. It was a usual Friday night and that’s when he asked.

‘Y/N. I’ve been thinking. I really like you and I was wondering if I …. We could go on a date.’ And, of course you jumped at the opportunity. Needless to say, the date went well and soon you were making out on him motorcycle. God, he was a good kisser. Your relationship grew, a year on and you two had finally decided to step it up a notch. That night all you could see were stars. The touch was amazing and the chemistry was electric.


	2. So Hungry

It was a Friday night and you and Steve had just come back from the theatre, it was a small piece but it was absolutely brilliant. You rummaged through your purse to find your keys, no sooner had you put them in the door and stepped in, Steve was on you. Like a predator stalking its prey. His lips met yours in the most electrifying way. You teared at each other’s clothes and when Steve saw the treasure hiding underneath, he hoisted you over his shoulder and walked into the bedroom.

‘oh! Steven!’

After some of the best sex you ever had, you both laid there, covered in sweat and panting. Then Steve, got up and got dressed.

‘Where you going?’

‘Out!’

His words were harsh and he through on an old blue pull over hoodie. You were shocked at his outburst, it was so unlike him. He was a sweetheart, but that voice was that of a monster. You put on some pyjamas, a short-sleeved top and some bed shorts, and laid in bed, slowly drifting to sleep.

Then, a thud awoke you, it was 12:35 on the clock, you’d been asleep for about an hour and Steve wasn’t in bed yet. It must be him. You got up out of bed with heavy limbs and sleepy eyes.

‘Steve?’

You called out as you rubbed your eyes. You heard a commotion coming from the kitchen. As you peered around the corner you saw him there by the fridge, drinking what looked like…. Everything. From milk to wine.

‘Steve? What’s wrong?’

At that moment he looked at you with hungry eyes, and not the ones in the bedroom. These were of pure hunger, like when you haven’t eaten for days. It scared you to the core, he dropped the bottle and it smashed on the floor. He treaded over it in his trainers walking towards you not saying anything as he stared at you coldly, glass cracking under his foot. Then those cold heart chilling words.

‘I’m so hungry’

That scared you more than anything in your life, your eyes were almost bulging out of your head.

Nothing was said for what felt like an eternity. Then you made the decision. You would run for it. You took one step and then ran to your bedroom with Steve not far behind, though he’d knock into things a bit more than you, some pictured were knocked of the wall. You managed to shut the door in time, and bolt it. Steve bashed into it heavily and you pressed against it to hopefully aid in it remaining shut.

‘Y/N. Open this door!’ he said with his voice gruff and animalistic.

‘No! Stay away!’ You cried as you held the door.

Then, you hear splintering, and Steve’s hand comes through the solid wood door, the scream you let out was blood curdling. His hand grabbed your shoulder rough and brutally, you managed to pull away but for sure you’d have bruises. Steve took this time to reach over and unlock the door before you could find your bearings and stop him.

He’s in now and you were cornered, you cowered away and on the other side of the bed to put something between the two of you. He still looked at you with those hungry eyes, this time anger was raging in them too. He made his way over the bed as you tried to go around but he managed to grab your arm and wrestle you. You put up a fight but he’s a super soldier. He has your back pinned to his chest, his arms encircle you as you thrash around, holding you firmly in place.

‘No! No! No!’ You cry desperately.

Then, he grabs your left cheek with his right hand and pulls your head before biting down on the crock of your neck, his pearly white incisors growing and puncturing your skin. It hurt like hell. You gasped and cried, fresh tears rolled down your face and you continued to fight but as he sucked your blood from your body you got weaker and weaker. He groaned hungrily and with pleasure. He held your head in place, and his other hand was holding you up under your breast.

Then, it suddenly stopped. He pulled away, not too far but just enough to stop the sting. He looked down confused and then horrified. Your body lay in his hands bruised and bleeding.

‘No. No! What have I done?’ He said in a desperate cry.

Those were the last words you heard before your vision and eyes finally gave it to the darkness.

\- You awoke, two days later, your eyes would open during that time but only for a moment before giving into the slumber. When you woke, Steve was by your side, asleep in bed, you panicked as you saw him, shaking your arms but your limbs were too heavy. Steve woke up immediately and held you down.

‘Shhh. Baby, its ok. Its ok. Calm down. Breathe’ you did as he said but your breathes were short and sharp.

‘y…yo…you….’ You struggled to speak

‘I’m a vampire Y/N. You don’t need to say it. I’m so, so sorry about what happened. Baby, I didn’t mean to’

‘you bit me’ Was all you could say

‘I know. I promised myself that I would never hurt you. I tried to… I tried to make our life as normal as it can be.’ He confessed

‘You kept it from me all that time? Who did you…’

‘People on the Street. Criminals. Homeless. Even prostitutes’ He held his head in shame.

‘I love you’ Was all you could say and it seemed to hit Steve by surprise. But it soon changed into happiness. He cupped your cheek and kissed your forehead.

‘I love you too. But I nearly drained you’

‘I’d let you drain me. If it meant that you were safe and satisfied’ Steve’s heart melted at those words.

‘How did I get a girl like you?’

‘Cherry pie and Ice cream’

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading.  
> Any ideas you want me to do, then pop me a comment and i will see what i can do.


End file.
